


i'll be dead before i know i'm dying

by alphathorinrock



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mile High Club, Well - Freeform, borderline explicit, kimoyo beads, post black panther movie, sort of explicit, this is pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:37:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphathorinrock/pseuds/alphathorinrock
Summary: i blame my over-active imagination for this shit. i'm not even sorry. its mostly mature but there is some semi explicit content in this. honestly tho this was all self indulgence XD hope you enjoy!





	i'll be dead before i know i'm dying

**Author's Note:**

> i blame my over-active imagination for this shit. i'm not even sorry. its mostly mature but there is some semi explicit content in this. honestly tho this was all self indulgence XD hope you enjoy!

To be perfectly honest, Erik hadn’t really thought through the logistics when he plucked a kimoyo bead from T’challa’s wrist and told him to use it on him.

He definitely didn’t think too hard (hehe) about it when T’challa was fuckin’ him; nice long strokes that pushed the bead _deep_.

He certainly paid it no mind when Shuri rudely interrupted them. Her call came (haha) through them when T’challa was mid thrust, Erik’s fingers twisted in the silk sheets, T’challa’s teeth sunken in the flesh of his shoulder. Flustered, she’d told them that there was an emergency somewhere in America, the Avenger’s needed them, and that they had to leave immediately. There was such an urgency that Erik didn’t think to take the bead out, he’d simply threaded the panther claws around his neck and left. Sure enough, almost an hour later, in the middle of a half destroyed street surrounded by aliens, Erik was undoubtedly thinking about the logistics of having a fuckin’ kimoyo bead stuck halfway up his ass.

His feet were planted in the asphalt of the dilapidated street, his body doubled over. Erik stared at the lizard-looking motherfucker that was charging at him with a sword, but his brain wasn’t computing. He was too busy clutching at his stomach, his free hand unabashedly pushing at the bulge of his dick. Honestly, he was just really lucky that his suit absorbed kinetic energy, otherwise he’d be minus one head and all of his dignity right now.

He could hear people yelling at him over the comms, but the words meant nothing him. He literally could not hear a thing over the blood rushing through his ears. The bead, wherever it was, was _thrumming_ inside of him. It seemed like the further T’challa moved away from him, the more vigorously it vibrated. Erik felt his knees going weak, but he knew he couldn’t just sit down in active battle. He wasn’t prepared to make himself a sitting duck; he only had so much dignity left.

He screamed for T’challa, unable to say anything more than his name, but it seemed to be effective; he could feel him gradually growing closer as the kimoyo bead settled in its quest to vibrate out of Erik’s colon.

T’challa leaped from one of the nearby roofs, crushing an eager alien dude with his body weight as he landed.

‘You called?’ He said, and Erik could just about hear the smirk in T’challa’s voice. With an exasperated eye roll, Erik opened his mouth to say something to T’challa, but all that came out was gibberish. The kimoyo bead had somehow wiggled its way back out of his guts and was conveniently wedged against his prostate, vibrating triumphantly.

T’challa at least had to decency to seem concerned, grabbing Erik’s arm and slinging it around his shoulder before his legs gave out on him. Erik could feel his dick leaking inside the suit (Shuri was definitely gonna kill him) and the proximity of T’challa was not helping at _all_.

He drew in a sharp breath between his teeth. ‘Please...’ he managed to stutter out, but his abdomen gave a roll of convulsions before he could tell T’challa to _stop_ , leave him alone, let him _die_ (or at least come first). But T’challa just held him tighter, tucking Erik firmly into his side. ‘What is the matter, cousin?’ He asked, his voice tinged with too much concern.

 

Conveniently, the King had forgotten all about the _activities_ that they had been up to before, and there was no way that Erik was gonna explain them to him over open comms. After the third time that T’challa had asked him what was wrong, Erik let down his cowl and gave him a _look_ that had T’challa’s eyes popping wide.

Erik could see his throat bob as his brain processed thoughts. ‘Perhaps we should... ah... get you out of the field.’ He said, his voice somewhat strained.

‘Ya think.’ Erik said. At least, that’s what he wanted to say, except all that came out of him when he opened his mouth was a strangled groan.

Shuri’s concerned voice chimed in over the comms. ‘N’Jadaka, your heart rate is spiking, but I did not see you sustain any significant damage. What is happening? Are you alright?’

He wanted to tell her that he was fine and to butt (haha) out of his business, but he didn’t trust his voice. Luckily, T’challa answered for him.

‘N’Jadaka is not feeling well. It looks as if the others have the situation under control. We will be returning home, sister.’

 

As soon as they got back to the jet, Erik let his suit fade back into the necklace. It was a testament to their relationship that T’challa didnt even balk at his nakedness. He did, however, visibly gulp when Erik got down on all fours, one hand on his dick, begging T’challa to get the goddamn death bead outta him.

T’challa looked like a deer in head lights for a solid minute, shock and terror clouding his features, until his face solidified into a cocky (hoho) mask. ‘I am not sure that I know how to remove it, N’Jadaka.’

Erik wanted to reprimand him on his use of his formal name; it was just them, he could call him Erik, he didn’t care, but he was too busy fucking into the curve of his fist, dick leaking up a storm onto the vibranium floor. He couldn’t stop the continuous, guttural grown from pouring out of him, much like he couldn’t silence the thrumming in his ears, nor the vibrating of the bead in _his internal cavities_.

Erik felt more than saw T’challa’s movements, sensed more than heard his quiet _‘tsk’_ as he moved to stand behind where Erik was kneeling. T’challa’s touch burned Erik’s skin as he pulled his fist away from his dick, and cupped his hip to stop their movements. His skin ached where T’challa touched him, burning sensations following T’challa’s hand from his hip, across his abdomen and chest, up to his throat. Erik let out a shout as T’challa pulled him upright, his back pressed to T’challa’s chest, his ass in T’challa’s lap. It was startling for Erik to have been so lost in his lust that he hadn’t even noticed T’challa was naked too. Now, somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean, Erik had T’challa’s dick pressed to his ass, and his big hand wrapped around his throat.

‘I believe we were interrupted earlier.’ Tchalla purred, breathing straight into Erik’s ear.

Erik let out a broken laugh. ‘’bout time you remembered, _your_ _highness_.’ He said, rocking his hips back into T’challa’s lap.

The muscles of Erik’s stomach quivered as T’challa breathed against him, his sanity slowly leaking out of his brain over the course of the day. He was just waiting for T’challa to catch up to speed, but luckily he didn’t have to wait long. T’challa slipped his dick into Erik’s already loose hole, hissing as the tip came into contact with the vibrating kimoyo bead. Erik could feel his release already building, low down, in the pit of his belly. The hand at his throat was like a brand, choking the air out of him, the fingers curled around the jut of his hip the only thing keeping him tethered to his consciousness.

It only took a few strokes, skin slapping skin, noises all-consuming, before the orgasm that had been accumulating within him for so long finally toppled over. It didnt take long for T’challa to follow, hand tightening on Erik’s throat as his hips stilled. They stayed like that, Erik’s hips seated neatly in T’challa’s lap, T’challa’s hand clenching and unclenching on his throat, breath slowing and sweaty skin cooling. Erik was finally satiated, enough so that his eyelids had become heavy and sleep had begun to crawl over him. T’challa moved them so that they were lying down, and he slowly slipped out of him. Erik wigged as he felt the bead slowly follow, leaking out of him along with the rest of T’challa. He was finally able to relax fully when he heard it click back into place back on T’challa’s wrist.

Erik let out a whine. ‘We ain’t ever doing that, ever again.’

T’challa just chuckled. ‘Whatever you say, dear.’

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> title from X (Mwah) by Hellions


End file.
